


A Successful Application

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco walks into a odd situation.





	A Successful Application

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Neville100's prompt# 384: Serendipity.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

A Successful Application

~

Neville arrived at the Department at precisely one o’clock, making sure to be on time. He didn’t want his request refused, after all. Exhaling, he knocked. 

“Enter.”

Walking in, Neville blinked when he saw Draco Malfoy’s familiar face. “Malfoy?” 

“Longbottom?” Slowly, Malfoy rose, coming around the desk. “Oh well done. I’d no idea you knew. What…serendipity.” 

Neville frowned, confused. “Er—I had an appointment?” 

“Of course.” Malfoy nodded, glancing at the clock. “Let’s get started.” 

“Right,” said Neville slowly, still puzzled. “I’m here to apply for a license to raise dangerous plants.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” purred Malfoy.

~

Neville cleared his throat. “I’ve brought all the required parchments, my Herbology certifications, and references from three prominent Herbologists.” 

Malfoy hummed. “How thorough of you,” he said, leaning back against this desk. “Although I don’t think you’ll need all that.” 

“Okay.” Neville raised an eyebrow. “What will I need?” 

“Come here and I’ll show you.” 

Edging closer to Malfoy, Neville cleared his throat. “You know, if this is a bad time, I can come back later—”

“That won’t be necessary. I think this time is perfectly serendipitous.” Licking his lips, Malfoy slowly removed his jacket. “Let’s get started, shall we?”

~

As Neville stood watching Malfoy strip, his mind shut down. “What…what are you talking about?” he wheezed. 

Malfoy continued disrobing. “The reason you’re here.” He hummed. “I say, you do ‘confused Gryffindor’ very well.” 

“Er…thank you?” Neville swallowed hard as his cock began to swell to the sight of an almost naked Malfoy. “Why do you think I’m here, exactly?” 

Malfoy grinned, and in a single push, shoved his trousers and pants off, revealing himself to Neville. He was gorgeous, all smooth muscle and flawless skin. He spun, leaning against his desk, legs spread. “Why, to fuck me.”

~

“Merlin,” Neville whispered. 

Malfoy smirked back over his shoulder. “Come on, Longbottom. We haven’t got all day.” 

Sidling closer, Neville eyed Malfoy’s arse. He bit his lower lip. “Y…you’re sure?” 

Wriggling said arse, Malfoy huffed. “Enough already. Come show me you know what to do with that reportedly fine cock.” 

“Fine cock?” Neville began pulling his clothes off. “You’ve heard about my cock?” 

Malfoy snorted. “Who hasn’t? Rumour has it you wield a mighty sword, Longbottom. I never thought I’d find out for myself.” 

Pressing up against Malfoy’s arse, Neville smiled. “Looks like serendipity is at work after all.” 

~

Conjuring lube, Neville covered his cock, then began fingering Malfoy. He was loose and slick. Neville coughed. “Did you—?”

“I prepared for the possibility,” said Malfoy, pressing back to take Neville’s finger deeper. “Given our discussion…” 

Neville frowned. “What?” 

“Sorry.” Malfoy’s head drooped as Neville pressed a second finger in. “Just hurry up and fuck me,” he growled. “I want to feel you.” 

Removing his fingers, Neville guided his cockhead into Malfoy, hissing as he was surrounded by tightness. 

“Salazar.” Malfoy was panting. “I won’t be able to sit down after this.” 

“Sorry.”

“Longbottom?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up and fuck me.” 

~

Malfoy looked glorious taking Neville’s cock. And once had Neville sunk in all the way, it was sublime. The squeeze of Malfoy’s arse, the way he arched his back, begging for more…Well, Neville wanted to fuck Malfoy forever. 

Eventually, however, it had to end. Slowly Neville sped up, pleasure spiralling through him, his previously smooth thrusts morphing into rough, staccato pushes, and still Malfoy begged for harder and more until Neville’s cock pulsed, emptying into Malfoy’s clenching hole.

Neville collapsed, panting, and as he did, he felt Malfoy trembling through his own orgasm beneath him. He smiled. “Serendipity indeed.” 

~

Catching his breath, Neville moved off Malfoy, helping him up. His desk was a mess, as was Malfoy, who was grinning a pleased smile. Glancing at the clock, he hummed. “We have a couple of minutes,” he said. “Why don’t we take advantage of them?” 

Neville, expecting to be summarily dismissed, blinked. “Okay.” 

Beaming, Malfoy drew him towards a small sofa, pulling him down to sit beside him. Straddling Neville, he began to rock back and forth, creating a channel for Neville’s cock with his arse cheeks. “Mm, this is really nice.” 

Neville embraced him. “Yeah, it is,” he agreed. 

~

Malfoy moved slowly, his face pressed into the curve of Neville’s neck. Neville began hardening again, and he grasped Malfoy’s hips, helping steady him as he moved. 

After several minutes, Malfoy slowed, finally stopping. Glancing back at the clock, he turned to stare at Neville. “How are you doing this?” 

“Doing what?” Neville asked. 

Malfoy’s eyes went wide. “Fuck. Oh fuck! You’re Longbottom!” 

Neville nodded slowly. “Have been all my life, yes.” 

Malfoy was still gaping at him when the door opened and Pansy Parkinson walked in. “Well,” she said as they all looked at each other. “Isn’t this serendipitous!” 

~

Parkinson slammed the door as she left. 

Neville coughed. “Malfoy, what’s going on?” 

“I thought you were Pansy! _Obviously_.” 

Neville raised an eyebrow. “Why?” 

Malfoy huffed. “She wants us to make a go of it even though I’m gay. I finally said last night if she could guess who I fancied, and Polyjuice into him, I’d consider it.” 

“So when I walked in—”

Malfoy shrugged. “Serendipity.” 

Neville sighed. “I’ll never understand Slytherins.” 

Malfoy eyed him. “You’re not upset?” 

Neville shrugged. “I got to fuck a bloke I fancy, so no.” 

Malfoy smirked. 

Neville grinned. “Anyway, do I get my license?” 

~


End file.
